hamatorafandomcom-20200222-history
Murasaki
Murasaki is Nice's empathetic partner at the Hamatora detective agency and also graduated the Facultas Academy with the second highest scores. He activates his minimum by removing his glasses. Appearance Murasaki is a tall man compared to his partner, Nice; he constantly wears a stern, no-nonsense expression, along with red glasses that have sharply angled arms. His hair is pushed back and seems to be a light lavender-gray color. He wears a dark-colored shirt with a red-orange coat that possesses a black hood; his pants are gray, and he wears boots. Personality Murasaki is a logical thinker. He is typically calm and collected, and very down to Earth. He tends to only get angry when people threaten his dignity or when they make stupid decisions. When he is working, he tends to get the job done efficiently and effectively, and despite his cool demeanor he does enjoy his work and his colleagues. He possesses an underlying bitterness stemming from being bested at everything by Nice, but he is strong enough to push it aside to have a pleasant existence and positive relationship with Nice. He is very considerate, though he doesn't usually put others above all else. Background Murasaki graduated from the Kansai Facultas campus with a testing score of 86, making him the second highest scoring alumnus ever after Nice. Shortly before the events of Hamatora: The Manga, the fact that Nice is the top scorer despite never graduating is revealed to Murasaki, piquing his curiosity and later contributing to his inferiority complex regarding Nice. Plot Hamatora: The Comic Hamatora: The Comic begins when Murasaki is sent by Facultas Academy to find and retrieve Nice. Initially, he is confused and concerned about Nice's carefree attitude; he often questions why Facultas would need him. However, after being involved in more cases, Murasaki develops a sense of admiration for Nice and begins to understand his unwillingness to use his Minimum for Facultas' purposes. After realising he was tricked into bringing Shizuku to Tachibana, he cuts his ties with the Academy and joins Hamatora. Hamatora: The Animation Hamatora: Look at Smoking World Re: Hamatora Relationships Nice Murasaki is Nice's partner in Hamatora during the course of Hamatora: The Animation and Re: Hamatora. As such, they have a very close relationship with one another regardless of their constant bickering. They also share an apartment together, with Murasaki generally taking care of the chores and cooking. Murasaki views Nice as a genius and expects the younger to act in a certain manner; as a result, Murasaki often scolds Nice for letting his emotions get the better of him instead of keeping a calm and collected demeanor. Additionally, Murasaki believes that he "has to beat Nice" in order for his partner to acknowledge him, and will not leave his side until he accomplishes this. Despite this, Murasaki is extremely protective of Nice and often puts himself in danger to keep Nice out of harm's way. They trust and respect one another as partners. Hajime Murasaki met Hajime when he was ordered to track down Nice for the Facultas Academy. At first, he disliked her presence and her odd behavior of consuming great amounts of food. However, once he forged a great deal of trust with Nice, he learns to accept Hajime and her quiet nature. Not to say he would not get irritated by her childish gimmicks, but he genuinely trusts Hajime enough to let her get away with such small things. He is aware of her capability to be able to destroy even more than what he could do himself so he insists on staying collected around the Minimum Holder. Power & Abilities Power Minimum/All or Nothing Minimum His ability is activated when he removes his glasses, and it greatly hardens his body, giving him strength beyond which a normal human can muster. In ''Hamatora: The Manga ''it is said that he gains a super grip on things. There is a limit, however, to how long he can maintain this enhancement. An example of this is seen in Episode 11, where Murasaki said that he used too much of his power because he was fighting a large number of Minimum Holders and was unable to utilize his Minimum for some time. After being around the Nihilist Minimum for an extended time, Murasaki's Minimum developed negative side effects. His body started to deteriorate, meaning he lost a lot of his strength and his ability to use his Minimum, and was often in pain. But at the end due to Nice using Ego Minimum which is of originally Skill's , Murasaki gains back his Minimum. Trivia *Murasaki's voice actor (Wataru Hatano) sings the ending theme, Hikari. *Murasaki loves fried rice and hates cup ramen (Perfect File: feel free to correct- loose translation). * ] Category:Minimum Holder Category:Characters